Un gran malentendido
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Ellos no tenian la culpa si sus amigos los estaban catalogando de esa manera. De acuerdo eran adolescentes y las hormonas quizas no eran de mucha ayuda, sin mencionar que vivian bajo el mismo techo pero no por eso deberian creer tal cosa.


Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia salió de mi alocada y pervertida mente, así que disfrútenla!

Me inspire mientras veía un dounjinshi de Kuroshitsuji de SebastianxCiel. Extrañoooo! Bueno sin más rollos, los dejo ojala y lo disfruten.

/…/: Susurros.

(…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones.

*…*: Pensamientos.

Bueno quien diría que el que los amigos de Soul y Maka, pudieran entrar a su casa sin siquiera tocar iba a traer tantos problemas o más bien muchos malentendidos. Pero para que la historia sea entendible se debe empezar desde el principio,

·  
·

Una tarde calurosa, era apenas inicio de verano, todos los habitantes de Death City morían de calor, muchos niños jugaban, sus padres corriendo detrás de los pequeños. Dentro de un apartamento se encontraba la ahora pareja Soul y Maka, amigos que después de vencer al kishin se olvidaron de tantas preocupaciones a pesar de que ahora solo vencían kishin a punto de convertirse o tan solo en el proceso de serlo. Como cada tarde (cuando no había misiones, o sus amigos no estaban ahí) la pareja se pondría a ver una película para pasar un rato solos sin que la gata bruja Blair molestara a Soul ganándose ambos un Maka-chop.

Soul: Maka, cual será la película de hoy?...Ehh!?

Maka: Soul, podrías traer algo para refrescarme?... por favor

Soul: Maka, porque traes puesto eso?

Si bien no se le podía negar cualquier novio se sentiría nervioso en la situación, tomemos en cuenta que ellos ya no son unos niños, viven juntos en la misma casa y ver a tu novia recostada en el sillón desparramada totalmente, usando un bikini color rosa con motas blancas, su cara sonrojada y su cuerpo perlado por el calor.

Maka: Soul, no te quedes ahí mirándome, por favor trae algo para beber.

Soul: Maka, por favor ponte algo encima…

Maka: porque? A Blair nunca le dices nada…

Soul: (frotándose la sien) Maka, Blair no es mi novia y no me importa en lo más mínimo en cómo vista

Maka: pero aun así te desangras cuando la ves…

Soul: eso es mentira!

Blair: Sooouuuul!

La gata bruja corrió hacia el mencionado, que quedo en medio de los pechos de la otra, desangrándose en ese momento pues Blair usaba un bikini morado, que le quedaba más chico de lo que imaginaba. Maka tenía una vena resaltándole en la frente, pero claro que desquitaría su ira.

Maka: Maakaaa chop!

Golpeo a los mencionados con una gran enciclopedia que por Shinigami-sama ni idea de donde la saco! dejando noqueados a ambos chicos, pero se suponía Blair no debería estar así que Maka concentrando toda su ira, tomo la cola de gato de la bruja inconsciente arrastrándola fuera del apartamento, con letra rápida e inentendible escribió una nota que pego en la frente de la chica noqueada

"Por favor, si me ven aquí tirada, llévenme lejos, hagan lo que quieran conmigo (violarme, secuestrarme, torturarme) seré feliz con eso.

Atte. Maka"

Y cerró la puerta con fuerza, golpeando el trasero de la gata inconsciente, dejándola caer bien pegada al piso, luego entro para mover a su novio que empezaba a recuperar la consciencia pero que estaba rodeado en un charco de sangre.

Maka: (tono sarcástico) claro, eso es mentira!

Soul: gumene Maka, pero Blair…ella…tuvo la culpa…

Maka: Soul, cállate o te volveré a dar un Maka-chop…

Soul: olvidémonos de esto y mejor veamos la película… (La tomo por la cintura)

Maka: (sonrojada y algo nerviosa) de acuerdo…

·

·

·

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el sillón para ver la película, se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras que Maka se levanto para poner la película, y cuando finalmente la coloco se iba a sentar pero Soul la tomo por la cintura sentándola sobre ella, mientras que ambos se ruborizaban se pusieron a ver la película, cuando de pronto prendieron la calefacción.

Maka: esto se pone muy caliente Soul…

Soul: si demasiado, quieres que lo arregle?

Maka: si, por favor Soul…

Soul: come esto por mientras…

Maka: es demasiado viscoso, ayúdame Soul!

Soul: Maka te manchaste, la cara y el cabello…

Maka: es tu culpa por que sea tan viscoso…

Soul: mi culpa!? Tú fuiste la que lo comió así, bien pudiste solo introducirlo a tu boca…

Maka: arréglalo por favor! Tengo mucho calor!

La peli arena se comenzó a mover en ese pequeño sillón con algo de fuerza por lo que se oían uno que otro rechinido proveniente del piso de madera que colgaba bajo sus pies.

Soul: Maka, deja de hacer eso… contrólate un momento

Maka: Soul, por favor arregla eso rápido! Me siento muy caliente…

Soul: eso trato, pero si no dejas de hacer eso, se pondrá más caliente…

Ambos estaban ya al lado del aparato de calefacción, que si el condenado objeto no funcionaba en invierno ahora lo hacía en invierno, por fin Soul pudo arreglarlo con uno que otro golpe que resonó por la habitación e incluso fuera de ella.

Ambos chicos gritaron de la emoción mientras dieron un salto de victoria contra el aparato, se abrazaron y ambos cayeron uno encima del otro.

Soul: lo vez, te dije que lo arreglaría, sientes aun calor?

Maka: ya no tanto, pero aun no es suficiente…

Soul: a que te refieres Maka?

Maka: a que no es la primera vez que sucede esto, pero aun así es divertido arreglar el calor si esto junto a ti…

Soul: TE AMO Maka…

Maka: TE AMO Soul.

Soul: bueno mejor no provoquemos más a eso, y vamos a ver la película.

Maka: claro, pero en la noche volverá a suceder…

Soul: Si estoy seguro de ello.

Bueno eso fue lo que le sucedió a estos chicos, se referían a cosas como el clima y un simple helado de nuevo sabor, pero eso no fue lo que pensaron los amigos de estos que escucharon todo y peor aún, vieron a Soul tirado sobre Maka, todos corrieron fuera de la habitación, la escena junto al dialogo no podría ser peor.

·

·

Ahora estos dos chicos se encontraban sentados en el mismo sillón donde "habían sucedido los hechos" donde ahora ambos se encontraban sumergidos en el mueble, siendo observados por siete pares de ojos, los veían entre molestos, asustados, avergonzados, sorprendidos.

Soul y Maka tardaron mucho para que sus amigos, confesaran el hecho de porque se comportaban tan raro con ellos, cuando les veían o preguntas extrañas de todos (sobretodo Black Star) "Maka, acaso te dolió?" "Soul, como le hiciste eso a mi hermana?" "Que tanto te gusto?!". Si preguntas por demás bastantes extrañas y enfermizas si les buscabas el significado que todos sus amigos le daban, que era falso por completo.

Liz: estamos reunidos aquí porque…

Death: deja de decirlo como si fuera un matrimonio…

Tsubaki: (con un aura asesina) debería serlo después de lo que le hiciste a Maka…

Soul: Ehh?

Spirit: (lanzándose sobre Soul) como pudiste hacerle eso a mi pequeña Maka!? Mi única hija, mi adoración!? Responde Eater y más vale que tus respuestas sean sensatas o no volverá a suceder nunca más! (creo que entienden pero por si acaso… Spirit castraría a Soul)

Blair: si me hubieran dicho que para eso necesitaban privacidad, los hubiera dejado sin ser necesario que me mandaran al campo.

Bueno la nota funciono, no vieron a Blair durante una semana entera, siete días contados, donde la susodicha regreso con muchas marcas, y sus dos compañeros de departamento prefirieron dejarlo por la paz, pero los amigos de los chicos hablaron antes de decírselo a la mencionada pareja de novios.

Black: bueno eso es mi amigo Soul! Aunque hubiera querido ganarte en eso… Tsubaki cuando empezamos tú y yo?

Tsubaki: (mas roja que un tomate) Black Star! Deja eso en este momento… (Cambio de roja a color normal y furiosa con aura asesina) debemos pensar en cómo matar a Soul…

Spirit: estoy contigo!

Liz/Pat: nosotras también!

Las cuatro personas se pusieron en posición de combate, mientras Kid y Black se les caí una gota estilo anime, pensando en el próximo castigo que se le daría a su pobre amigo Soul pero después de todo el se lo busco.

Chrona: no creí que harías eso Soul-kun, /fue algo sucio/

Salió una cosa color negra por la espalda de la peli rosa para burlarse intensamente mientras golpeaba a la chica en la cabeza

Rangarok: pecho plano y el chico tarde o temprano lo harían, era cuestión de tiempo!

De pronto todos empezaban a discutir unos con los otros mientras ella no hallaba el hecho de la discusión, solo veía a su novio con mirada nerviosa, comenzó a hartarse de la situación, de los gritos, de las peleas. Y finalmente su paciencia de agoto.

Maka: Cállense! O juro que les hare un Maka-chop a cada uno de ustedes!... ahora si con más calma, pueden explicarme que es lo que sucede?

Todos se veían los unos a los otros, pensando en quien no recibiría un Maka-chop, Chrona demasiado tímida para el tema, Rangarok iría al punto de manera poco practica, Black Star muerte segura, Kid se desmayaría en pleno acto, Liz suele ser mala para momentos de presión, y Spirit no necesita explicación, Soul se convertiría en guadaña y Maka le rebanaría junto a él, al final de todo decidieron que serian Tsubaki por ser como hermanas, y Patty por ser buena en artes marciales.

Tsubaki: (se sentó a su derecha) bueno Maka, lo que ocurre es que…

Patty: (se sentó a la izquierda) hace unas semanas vinimos a la casa, y pues encontramos a ti y a Soul en el piso…

Tsubaki: uno sobre otro, tú en bikini y el sin camisa y bóxer, te juro que no volvemos a entrar sin tocar la puerta antes pero…

Patty: háblanos con la verdad, ustedes dos lo hicieron?

La rubia menor se comporto bastante adulta considerando su infantil personalidad pero como en todo buen acto algo debe arruinarlo precisamente ese lado infantil surgió y en grande!

Patty: y cuando llega el bebe?! Ya quiero ser llamada tía Patty!

Todos los presentes excepto la pareja de novios acusada, se habían dado un face palm en la cara, después Spirit opto por desmayarse cayendo en brazos de Blair.

La susodicha pareja estaba en shock…1…2…3… piiiiiiiiiiiiii... ambos despertaron del trance y un aura oscura los rodeo a los dos, pero Maka era quien más rápido perdió el control, estaba a punto de darles un Maka-chop cuando Soul la detuvo con una mirada silenciosa, tratando de comunicar algo que Maka entendió a la perfección.

Maka: ósea que ustedes pensaron que…Soul y yo…! Que tienen en la cabeza!? Me lo espero de Stein-sensei pero de ustedes?! Están locos!

Soul: cuantas personas saben sobre esto!?

Todos los demás que habían quedado como piedra empujaron levemente a Tsubaki dedicándole una mirada de "gumene pero aun somos jóvenes para morir", ella solo atino a tener el pensamiento de "malditos traidores"

Tsubaki: solo nosotros…

Maka: Tsubaki… (el tono era verdaderamente de molestia, tratando de averiguar la verdadera mentira)

Tsubaki: Stein-sensei también…

Soul ya se había calmado, pero Maka seguía viendo a Tsubaki con desaprobación sin confiar todavía en que solo ellos sabían esto.

Tsubaki: (frotando sus dedos, avergonzada) Marie-sensei, Hero-san, Shinigami-sama, gumene Maka pero…

Maka: no digas nada Tsubaki (frotando incesantemente sus sienes)

Black: VAMONOS YA!

Soul: si lo mejor sería que se fueran…

Cuando ya todos salieron, la peli arena estaba a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas pero antes de lograrlo su novio ya la había sujetado de la cintura impidiéndole que se desplomara. La oji verde solo le miro por leves segundos formando una sonrisa mientras el peli blanco le devolvió la misma expresión, llevándola con un brazo recargado hasta el sillón para sentarla de nuevo.

Soul: Maka, yo también me sorprendí por su "falsa" acusación, pero no crees que debes cuidarte un poco más?

Maka: si, pero si no actuaba enojada pronto se darían cuenta de "eso" (sonrojada viendo fijamente a su novio, con una sonrisa en su rostros)

Soul: cuando piensas decirles a todos que en verdad ya hemos hecho varias veces el amor… (Esperando el sonrojo impulsivo de su novia, cuando dio la reacción decidió proseguir) y explicarles que en verdad esperamos un niño?

Maka: no lose, pero… tú me vas a ayudar a decirles, de acuerdo?

Soul: nunca te dejaría sola pero primero… (Tomo la nuca de su esposa, mientras que besaba la frente de la chica) tengo que hacer algo…

El peliblanco se levanto de su lugar, yendo directamente a la habitación donde él y su novia acostumbran "dormir", una que otra noche, busco entre uno de sus cajones sacando de ahí una caja de terciopelo rojo, sonrió al ver la caja y la tomo para colocarla en uno de sus bolsillos, salió para encontrarse con que la chica oji esmeralda acariciaba su vientre aun plano, sonrió para sí mientras se acerco a ella, quedando frente a frente volvió a sacar la caja arrodillándose frente a ella, cuando abrió la pequeña caja un anillo de oro plateado estaba rodeado con una hilera de diamantes dos pequeños de cada lado y uno grande enmarcando el centro.

Soul: si somos jóvenes pero… Maka aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Maka: claro que acepto Soul. TE AMO

Maka se lanzo a los brazos de Soul que ya ambos en el suelo, ella sobre sus piernas le coloco el anillo, que antes de hacerlo tenía una inscripción que decía "Mi alma siempre estará junto a ti, TE AMO Maka" luego se dieron un sonoro beso, después ambos se abrazaron. La chica no pudo evitar reprimir las lagrimas de felicidad por recibir tal propuesta, una que la hacía sentirse tan feliz así como sabía que su novio y próximo esposo se sentía igual de feliz, no le importaba mucho el hecho de saber que pronto tendrían que dar explicación sobre el matrimonio y el embarazo de tan solo dos semanas, no le importaba que alguien llegase a oponerse aun sabiendo que era casi nulo esa posibilidad así como se alegraba de que todas supieran definitivamente que Soul ya tenía dueña para que no se le acercaran más específicamente hablando de Blair, después de darse un beso se separaron viéndose fijamente, abrazándose en el transcurso de levantarse.

Soul: Maka, TE AMO, me haces el chico más feliz del mundo.

Maka: TE AMO, y pronto seremos los más felices padres.

Bueno aquí el fin de mi fanfic, sé que no es muy gracioso yo sentía que tenia ligeros toques por el hecho de lo que una mente pervertida puede idear, sin embargo entiendo que le falte gracia después de todo gracias por llegar hasta acá.

Hare algo así como una secuela de este one-shot sobre la misma pareja o tal vez incluso de BlackxTsubaki pero bueno siento que algo se me olvida, así hare sufrir un poco a Soul en el próximo fanfic. (Soul: porque a mí?!)


End file.
